In a principal aspect the present invention relates to an animal harness and, more particularly, to a harness that may be used for four-legged animals, particularly canine and feline animals. The harness is especially useful for vehicular travel inasmuch as it may be attached to a seat belt thereby providing a safety restraint for the animal wearing the harness.
Pets, particularly cats and dogs, often travel as a companion with their owners. During such travel the pet may be placed on a seat in a vehicle, for example the front seat on the passenger side adjacent to the driver. In the event of an accident or collision of the vehicle in which an animal is so situated, the animal is exposed to potential severe trauma. Of course, airbags may be available to reduce the impact or trauma. Nonetheless, various means for using a seat belt in order to restrain an animal have been suggested to enhance the safety of the animal. Prior art patents illustrating safety harnesses for animals include the following:
TitlePatent No.Issue DateVEHICULAR SAFETY RESTRAINTS5,794,571Aug. 18, 1998FOR PETSNON-CHOKING PET RESTRAINT5,913,285Jun. 22, 1999DOG CAR RESTRAINT5,915,335Jun. 29, 1999ADJUSTABLE SAFETY PET HARNESS6,101,979Aug. 15, 2000
While such prior art harnesses or restraint systems may have merit, nonetheless an improved harness design which will provide enhanced protection for an animal is considered desirable. It is with this background that the present invention was conceived.